yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Lorn Tower
, Dream Beach |BGM = 2_38 |Map ID = 0418, 0454 |Primary = Yuki-Hitsuji }} Lorn Tower (時は銀なり, Toki wa gin nari, "Time is Silver") is an area located deep inside Jigsaw Puzzle World, within the watery passage that connects to the Dream Beach. Although the tower itself is prominent enough, its entrance is somewhat hard to find, located in the center of a series of hidden paths within the ice directly below the tower. Features Lorn Tower is a single, circular, tall room with some furniture, a couple of beds, some scattered books, and a large golden mobile hanging from the ceiling. On the left is a poster that will display a full-screen painting when interacted with. The painting will initially be covered by black squares which will gradually disappear as you trigger various different events throughout the game, all of which are those that force Urotsuki awake. Interacting with the right-most bed will pan the screen upward, showing a ghostly image of Urotsuki sitting on top of part of the golden mobile. Using the Child and Stretch effects will show young and adult images of Urotsuki, respectively. After interacting with the bed a handful of times (it's random, but generally two or three), Urotsuki will turn into a very old woman with a cane, and the screen will gradually fade to black. Afterwards, the lights will return and Urotsuki will be shown sleeping on the floor of the tower. She will spring back up, but the screen will gradually fade to black again and the game will hit a dead end. The only options at this point are either pinching awake or using the Eyeball Bomb. Pinching Urotsuki awake while the tower hasn't faded to black will show a ghostly image of her sitting atop the bookcases at the center of the room. Oddly enough, pinching awake with the Child effect will show an 'adult' Urotsuki, while pinching awake with the Stretch effect will show both young and contemporary. Likewise, using the Eyeball Bomb will show a ghostly image of Urotsuki with said effect. Revealing the Painting Listed below are actions leading to events that contribute to revealing the painting. *School: Get caught by the Ghost Teacher while in detention. *Underwater Amusement Park: Get squished by the pillars from entering any of the rooms at the deepest part of the Dungeon (this unlocks Wallpaper #129). You may need to encounter the event twice. *Space: Unequip the Spacesuit effect in the main area, waking Urotsuki up as a result. *Square-Square World: Watch the Colossus of Rhomb event to completion. *Urotsuki's Dream Apartments: **Finish the Penguin GB Game (this unlocks Wallpaper #105). **Trigger the Chasers in Urotsuki's Room event, then get caught by the fox-masked man in the corridor. **Watch the Glitch Ending. *Fairy Tale Woods: Get caught by the shadowy figures during the chase from the streetlight path. *Realistic Beach: Chainsaw the black sheep. *Blood World: Get caught by Smiling Faces during the Blood Sacrifice event. *Christmas World: Unlock the FUJI minigame. *Laboratory: Trigger the Hallucination event. *Forest Carnival: Complete the High Priestess event. *Jigsaw Puzzle World: Interact with the mirror while it is purple, with the Polygon effect equipped, triggering the "Corrupted Urotsuki" event. *Mask Shop: Either trigger the Mask Shop event, or get transformed by an inanimate object from purchasing masks with certain effects equipped. *Day & Night Towers: Chainsaw your own reflection (this unlocks Wallpaper #70). *Visine World: Chainsaw any of the eyeballs or monsters at least 44 times to trigger the "Smiling Giant" event. Wait at least one minute, waking Urotsuki up. *Read the Instructions while dreaming until you encounter a red screen. Trivia *This world's Japanese name is a play-on-words of the phrase 時は金なり (Toki ha kane nari, time is money) where 金 (Gold) is replaced with 銀 (Silver), possibly implying (somewhat nihilistically) that "time is pocket change". Directions Nexus → Forest World → Underground TV Complex → Jigsaw Puzzle World → Lorn Tower Gallery 2kki-tower-path.png|The path to the tower 2kki-tower-ext.png|The exterior of the Lorn Tower 2kki-oldsuki.png|Elderly Urotsuki 2kki-tower-portrait.png|The portrait on the wall, uncovered. Category:Locations Category:Yuki-Hitsuji